The Deviant and The Prophet
by lunarstar14
Summary: Ashley and Andy both admit their feelings for each other, but does it end well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unfolded Secrets

It was a hot and rainy night in August, and as usual, Ashley was sitting around on his bunk in the tour bus with his shirt off, reading a porno magazine featuring boobs all over the place, with beer and wine on the side, showing off his OUTLAW tattoo to the entire band if they were to walk by. Of course, he wasn't hiding his magazine from anyone. The curtain to his bunk wasn't closed – rather, it was open so anybody who passed by could see everything he was doing. That's how he was; open, deviant, and rebellious to the world and didn't give a fuck who saw it or if they did a damn thing about it. Of course, Andy was secretly watching him from across the aisle of the tour bus, sitting in his own bunk and hiding his blush with his arm draped over his cheeks to mask it, blushing only due to the fact that he was staring right at Ashley's tattoo, and the skin right under it that was shown because of his low-riding black leather skinny jeans. Eventually, Ashley started to notice that Andy was constantly staring over at him, and he looked up and over at him. "Hm? What is it Andy?" he said, causing Andy to close his eyes and blush a little more. "N-Nothing!" he quickly said to evade having to admit anything, and rather just pushed his face into his pillow.

Ashley could tell there was something up with Andy, because he was acting very strange and unlike his usual behavior, was acting very shy and jumpy. "Andy, come over here and tell me what's up. You're acting so jumpy and shy tonight.." he said, pointing out Andy's obvious behavioral problems compared to how he usually was. Soon as Andy sat down beside Ashley, he was sitting in an odd fashion – he was hunched over, his knees to his chest, obviously hiding something by his legs, and his eyes not making any sort of contact with Ashley's. "Andy, what are you hiding? Stop acting so weird!" he said, trying to unfold Andy and get him to sit up straight. When he finally got him to unfold and sit upright, he noticed that Andy was hard, and he coughed and looked down, then away. "Uh.. Andy? Why?" he asked after a solid minute of silence, to which Andy responded with a dark blush on his cheeks and stammers. "Uh-um.. N-Nothing, Ashley, n-nothing, o-okay?".

Immediately, Ashley could tell it was more than just nothing, otherwise he wouldn't be hard in the first place. He looked over into Andy's eyes, then closed the room to their bunk-room, locked it and went back to Andy, holding him down onto the bed. "What's causing that problem down there, Prophet?" he said, using Andy's sometimes stage name, which made Andy blush a bit more and look away. "You locked the door right? And you can keep a secret.. can't you?" he asked him, Ashley looking a bit curious and nodding his head in response. "Yeah, and I can, why?". "Look.. I've been trying to find a way to say this for months, and I haven't known how. I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to say it.. because I want it out in the open and I want you to know.. I'm gay, and I like you, Ashley..." he said, his eyes closing and his head turning to face the other wall, Ashley's facial expression changing to show that of shock and surprise. "Really, Andy? Just how long has "months" lasted?" he asked Andy, sitting up and looking at Andy still. "Almost a year now.. Ever since you became a member of our band." he said, causing Ashley to lean down and hug him, soon feeling a kiss planted on his lips. "M-Mm?!" he muffled against Ashley's lips, pulling away to take a breath and stared into his eyes.

"A-Ashley, what are you doing?!" he asked, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Andy, I like you too. You would never guess from how I act, but I'm gay too, okay? I use all those magazines and stuff to hide it so nobody would ever have room to guess it about me.. I wasn't sure how anybody would react, so I didn't tell anybody.. I know why you didn't say anything either." he said, sighing as he watched Andy sit up and lean over to him, giving him a kiss to return the one Ashley had given him. "So.. The Deviant and The Prophet together as a couple. How about that? I like the idea.. honestly.." Andy said to him, smiling a half-smile. "I do too. I didn't get this OUTLAW tattoo for nothing..~" he said to Andy, smirking before taking his hand into his own slightly larger one. "Then that's what shall become of us. The Deviant and The Prophet." he added to his own sentence, smiling as he lay back to go to sleep. "You should go lay back in your own bunk. I know we have a casual bromance going in front of them but.. I don't want them to get the wrong idea.." he said, Andy nodding and going over to his own bunk, unlocking his door and giving Ashley one final kiss before making his way over. "Good night Ash.". "'Night Andy.".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black, White and Red All Over

Waking up the next morning, Ashley was already getting ready for he and Andy's photoshoot that they were going to do for Tattoo Magazine, but it was secretly a photo shoot to show off their casual bromance – of course, Ashley and Andy were the only ones, aside from the publicists and photographers for the magazine, who knew about the real reason for it. Their tattoos being the reason why was just a cover to the other band members so they would grow suspicious, but they ended up leaving earlier that morning to go run errands with each other at the grocery store, among other things. Ashley smiled as he saw Andy come into the bathroom, openly unzipping, exposing, and relieving himself in the corner of the bathroom without caring that Ashley could hear or look over at any given moment. "Morning.."

Ashley smiled and returned the morning greeting as Andy finished and made his way to the sink, washing his hands and grabbing his hair brush and starting to straighten out his bed head. "Ready for the photo shoot today, Ash?" "Oh yeah, I think it'll be nice. The others already left, so we don't need to worry about hiding it now." he said, causing Andy to nod as he plugged in his hair straightener to let it heat up while he then grabbed Ashley from behind while he did his hair. "May as well get into the idea of it then.~" he said, closing his eyes and yawning before kissing the back of Ashley's neck and laying his head on his shoulder. Ashley smiled and when he finished his hair, he nudged Andy to let him know his hair straightener was heated up. Andy went over to his straightener and started to swipe it through his hair, creating the perfect look on him. Ashley started on his make up and when done with his own, started to do Andy's as he was finishing up his hair, to make for better time.

When they both were finished getting ready and dressed, they headed out of the bus with each other and their phones, and they both made their way to the location of the photo shoot – the tattoo parlor in town. When the photographer saw them walk in, he smiled and shook hands with both of them. "Welcome, it's nice to work with both of you. We're glad you two agree to do this, this will make your fan base go wild." he said, Andy laughing and getting a nod from Ashley. Immediately, Ashley removed his shirt and smiled, looking at the female secretary across the room before looking back at the photographer. "So, should we get started or what?".

Andy went and stood against the wall, where Ashley had himself pressed right up against him in the most sensual way possible, his lips a mere inch away from Andy's, which was a tease in itself to have to be this far from Ashley and yet so close at the same time. Andy gave Ashley this lust-filled look, which Ashley returned in great stride, and the photographer made sure to get plenty of good pictures of it. The next one consisted of Andy on his knees, acting like he were going to suck Ashley off, but looking up at him as if begging him through the look in his eyes only to let him do so, Ashley staring down at him with a smirk on his face, the button to his low-riding black leather jeans undone, but the zipper still halfway done. After about ten snaps were taking of it, they stood up and put Andy on the couch, with Ashley propped up on his forearms above him, his knee in between Andy's legs and his other on the outside, his lips kissing along Andy's neck. Once about ten more photos were taken, they were done with the photo shoot, and were extensively thanked for their work.

When they were done at the parlor and back at the abandoned tour bus, Andy dragged Ashley to their bunk room and didn't bother to lock the door, because they were completely alone. "Ashley, you fucking tease.." he muttered in a lust-filled tone as he pinned him against the closed door, grinding their hips together and trapping The Deviant in a hot french kiss, their tongues each battling for dominance. All the attention was making Ashley hard, and he grunted into the kiss as he took hold of Andy's hand and drove it down to his pants, where he unbuttoned and unzipped them, and pulled out Ashley's fully hardened shaft, starting to pump it in his hand while continuing to battle his tongue for clear-cut dominance. They backed up and lay down on Ashley's bunk, who was moaning into the kiss as Andy so wonderfully pumped his shaft in his hand.

Meanwhile, Jinxx, CC and Jake were all coming back into the tour bus, and they heard moaning and creaking coming from the back room. Jake decided to go inspect while Jinxx and CC sat down on the couch to watch TV, and what he saw upon opening the door made him yell out in shock, disbelief and partial surprise. "O-Oh god, what are you two doing?!" he yelled out, Andy and Ashley separating from each other immediately, Ashley stuffing his still hard shaft back into his pants, both of them blushing like mad. Jinxx, along with CC, both came running to the back to see what had Jake yelling so much, and when he finally said what he said, the two looked at Ashley and Andy with shock written all over their faces, who were blushing red as an apple. Jake said nothing after a moment of silence but the words following him taking a seat on Andy's bunk. "What's going on between you two? And tell us the truth this time.". It was finally time to come clean.


End file.
